Reflections
by syaoran no hime
Summary: My own flavoring to what might have been a cute couple(well at least for me^_^)..Touya x Mirror Card.


Reflections  
  
I have often wished in quite a few opportunities before that my mistress be caught in a situation where she has to use a double to keep her identity as a cardcaptor a secret.I prayed hard that she remembers to use me to take her place when she sets off to her card capturing escapades.  
  
No,it's not just because my mistress is fun to impersonate or that I don't like the confines my former master,Clow Reed made for me.It's because I want to see the coffee-eyed elder brother of my mistress.I believe his name is Touya Kinomoto,and I consider him as the sweetest,most caring person I've ever met.  
  
We first met back when I was still on the loose.I've copied his sister's form and created a lot of trouble(not to mention almost killing him when I led him to a cliff),but through his kindness,I realized my wrong and submitted myself to the cardcaptor.  
  
Another memorable encounter was when my mistress got sick with fever,but she insisted to capture the Cloud Card.She asked me to take her place in bed so Touya wouldn't suspect anything.I honestly tried to act most convincingly,but her brother wasn't fooled.He fed me,alright,but he didn't make me take the medicine.He said that this is only for sick people only.So all along,he knew it was me!I saw concern and worry in his eyes as he wondered where his sister could be,and I couldn't help but wish that I was my mistress.It must be wonderful to have someone worry about you-someone like Touya.  
  
The fondest memory I have of him was when he took me out to shop for Dad's,er,Mr.Kinomoto's gift.Well supposed to be,it was my mistress whom he should take,but she ran off with her friend,Li Syaoran,to who knows where.So it ended up with me and Touya shopping together.He then took me out to a restaurant where he gave me his christmas gift,thanking me for making his day fun.I felt so happy that I could cry but I don't want him to worry about me.  
  
I still have his momento,and I take utmost care of it.Whenever I see it,I close my eyes and try to imagine my wistful what-ifs.  
  
What if I was a human too?What if I had a real identity and not just some mere replica of someone else?I think I'll call myself Kagami Mikamura.Doesn'i it sound nice?I try to imagine myself wearing the blue and white girl's uniform I often see worn by Touya's classmates.I can see myself walking beside him,chatting about homeworks,projects and stuffs as others look at us enviously.I mean,any and every one of the female population surely thinks MY Touya is a dreamboat!We will then stop by our lockers and gaze at each other,the other students fading into significance.  
  
What if I was his girlfriend?I will then cheer for him in his every soccer game he plays,and wipe his sweaty back after the game-just like what that long-haired talkative girl always does.We will then go out on a date in an ice cream parlor and feast on lots and lots of sundaes.  
  
What if we get married when we get older?I will work hard to be a perfect housewife,always making sure our lovenest is spic-and-span.Hopefully,we will be blessed by a beautiful child who is as sweet as my mistress.Our lives will be perfect.  
  
Demo..  
  
Demo..  
  
Watashi dake ga kagami desu.  
  
I am only a mirror.  
  
A card created to serve whoever my master or mistress is.I am not real,let alone a human.I do not belong in Touya's world.  
  
And..  
  
And..  
  
He sees me only as a younger sister.Nothing more.  
  
Hai,hontou wa yasashii kare desu..  
  
Yes,he really is kind..  
  
mada..  
  
yet..  
  
..the fact remains that he loves someone else.Someone who is not me.  
  
I have not seen yet who the person is but if I ever do,I will only ask of him one thing..  
  
Kokoro tsutaite.  
  
Give my best love to him.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Author's Note  
  
AARGH!Nihongo sentence construction is really hard!God,I just hope my sentences make sense!Oh well!I know my coupling will never come true,but hey,I have a license to dream! 


End file.
